Kingdom Hearts Script
by richierich77
Summary: Has there ever been a time where you forgot a part of the Kingdom Hearts story, but you didn't feel like playing through the whole game again just to find it out that one part? Well, help has arrived! Here is the whole of the KINGDOM HEARTS SCRIPT. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Chapter I: Prologue**

Sora: I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real or not?

(Sora is falling down through the water. Then, he suddenly finds himself on Destiny Islands, shielding his eyes from the sun. Then, Sora sees Riku standing in the shallow water of the ocean. Sora begins to run towards Riku, but stops when he sees a huge wave wash over him with his hand outreached. Sora runs toward Riku again, and then they both suddenly find themselves underwater. Riku reaches his hand out for Sora again, but he can't get a hold of him. All of a sudden, Sora finds himself in the shallow water of the ocean. On the shore of the beach, Sora sees Kairi waving at him, so he runs toward her. When he arrives, they smile at each other. But, their smiles quickly turn to frowns when they see lights shooting down from the sky. Sora suddenly finds himself falling down through the sky with the lights and into the ocean. Sora safely lands on the ocean floor to see birds flying in every direction. Then, he looks down at the actual floor to realize that he is on a platform of a young woman and seven other smaller faces)

Voice: So much to do, so little time… Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?

(Sora steps forward. A smaller platform than the one he's on appears with a shield on top)

Voice: Power sleeps within you.

(Another small platform appears, but this time with a staff)

Voice: If you give it form…

(The last small platform appears with a sword)

Voice: It will give you strength. Choose well.

(Sora chooses the sword)

Voice: The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?

Sora: Yes.

Voice: Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?

(Sora chooses the staff)

Voice: The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?

Sora: Yes.

Voice: You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?

Sora: Yes.

(The small platforms lower into the ground. The bigger platform that Sora stands on rumbles, and then it suddenly shatters. Sora falls down into the darkness, safely landing on another platform of a lady in a blue dress. A sword appears in Sora's hand)

Voice: You've gained the power to fight.

(Sora practices swinging his sword)

Voice: All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others.

(Sora sees a black creature rise out of the ground)

Voice: There will be times you have to fight.

(More creatures rise out of the ground)

Voice: Keep your light burning strong.

(Sora attacks and defeats one of the creatures. Suddenly, the rest of the creatures sink back into the ground. Only one of them stays behind, sneaking up on Sora)

Voice: Behind you!

(More creatures appear. Sora attacks them all, except the last one who sinks into the darkness that begins to cover the whole platform. Sora sinks into the darkness, too. Finally, Sora finds himself on another platform that has hearts imprinted on it. A door is on the other side)

Sora: (He tries to open the door) I can't open it…

(A light reveals a chest. Sora opens it, obtaining a Potion. Then, a large crate appears. Sora pushes it a little, and then smashes it with his sword. The door suddenly glows. A barrel appears, which Sora lifts and then throws, causing it to smash. The door suddenly glows again. Sora finally steps up to the door again, which surprisingly opens. A blinding white light shines out. Sora steps inside to find himself on Destiny Islands)

Voice: Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.

(Sora walks up to Tidus)

Tidus: What are you so afraid of?

Sora: Being indecisive.

Tidus: Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?

(Sora walks up to Wakka)

Wakka: What do you want outta life?

Sora: To see rare sights.

Wakka: To see rare sights, huh?

(Sora walks up to Selphie)

Selphie: What's most important to you?

Sora: Friendship.

Selphie: Is friendship such a big deal?

Voice: You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to see rare sights. You want friendship. Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine.

Sora: Sounds good.

Voice: The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.

(Sora finds himself on a platform of a blond girl holding a rose with thorns all around her. A creature appears behind Sora. More creatures join it, surrounding him. After Sora defeats them all, a small circle of light appears on the platform. Sora steps into it, revealing a stained glass staircase to another platform. Sora takes it up to the platform, which has a woman with a yellow dress on it with some sort of beast in the background. Sora looks up to see a light shining)

Voice: The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.

(Sora sees his shadow, which suddenly gets bigger as it comes out of the ground. Sora slowly steps back)

Voice: But don't be afraid.

(The shadow turns into Darkside. Sora continues to slowly step back)

Voice: And don't forget…

(Sora begins to run away, but suddenly stops when he realizes that he's about to run off the edge of the platform. Sora turns back, seeing Darkside looking over him. Sora fights Darkside. Right when it's about to smash Sora with it's fist, Sora begins to sink into the darkness)

Voice: But don't be afraid.

(Sora continues to sink into the darkness as Darkside stands over him)

Voice: You hold the mightiest weapon of all.

(Sora reaches his hand out as Darkside stares at him)

Voice: So don't forget.

(Sora is completely covered up by darkness)

Voice: You are the one who will open the door.


	2. Destiny Islands

**Chapter II: Destiny Islands**

Sora: (He lies down on the shore of the beach, now just opening his eyes. He then sits up and looks out at the ocean, yawning. When he is about to lie back down, he is interrupted by Kairi looking down at him. He quickly sits back up) Whoa!

(Kairi giggles)

Sora: Gimme a break, Kairi.

Kairi: Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here.

Sora: No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't—

(Kairi throws a small pebble at Sora)

Sora: Ow! (He rubs his head)

Kairi: Are you still dreaming?

Sora: It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre…

Kairi: Yeah, sure. (She walks down closer to the shore)

Sora: Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up.

Kairi: (She stares at the ocean) I've told you before, I don't remember.

Sora: Nothing at all?

Kairi: Nothing.

Sora: You ever want to go back?

Kairi: (She thinks) Well, I'm happy here.

Sora: Really…

Kairi: But you know… I wouldn't mind going to see it.

Sora: I'd like to see it, too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!

Kairi: So what are we waiting for?

Riku: Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me? (He has arrived with a log underneath his arms) So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft. (He carelessly throws the log to Sora, who falls down trying to catch it. He walks over to Kairi as she giggles) And you're just as lazy as he is!

Kairi: (She smiles) So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together.

(Riku sits down by Sora)

Kairi: I'll race you!

Sora: Huh?

Riku: What, are you kidding?

Kairi: Ready? Go!

(Sora and Riku take a quick glance at each other. Suddenly, they both leap up, running at full speed, with Kairi trailing behind them. Later that day, Sora helps Kairi get ready for the trip)

Kairi: So, can you gather the rest of the supplies? Sora, are you listening to me?

Sora: Yeah, I heard you.

Kairi: Okay, here's what you need to go find: Two logs, one cloth, and one rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!

(Sora finds a log on the beach. Then he sees Wakka)

Wakka: Hey, what's happening, man? You up for a round?

Sora: Sure, let's play.

Wakka: Play is for kids. This is serious.

(Sora fights Wakka, beating him. Afterward, Sora finds a cloth in a tree house. Then, he sees Selphie on the dock)

Selphie: Aah, the breeze feels great. What're you up to these days? We never see you.

Sora: Wanna duel?

Selphie: All right! Now you're talking.

(Sora fights Selphie, beating her. Then, Sora sees Tidus practicing his attacks)

Tidus: Hey, Sora, you feel lucky today? Feelin' up to a little competition?

Sora: You asked for it!

Tidus: All right, let's go!

(Sora fights Tidus, beating him. Afterward, Sora finds the rope. Then, Sora sees Riku on the small island)

Riku: Did you get everything we need for the raft? I gave my stuff to Kairi. Hey, Sora, how about a quick round? Grab your sword.

Sora: Okay, you're on!

Riku: This one decides the champion! (He and Sora get ready to fight) Ready or not!

(Sora fights Riku, beating him. Afterward, he finds another log, and then he goes back to Kairi with all of his supplies)

Kairi: Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours. (She gives Sora a Hi-Potion) Tired? Want to call it a day?

Sora: Yeah, let's go home.

Kairi: Okay. It is getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow.

(As the sun sets, Sora and his friends are on the small island, looking out at the ocean. Sora and Kairi sit on the paopu tree)

Sora: So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?

Riku: Could be. We'll never know by staying here.

Sora: But how far could a raft take us?

Riku: Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else.

Kairi: So, suppose you get to another world. (She giggles) What would you do there?

Riku: Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just… I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?

Sora: (He lays back) I don't know.

Riku: Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go.

Kairi: You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?

Riku: Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks.

Kairi: You're welcome.

(Later, Sora and his friends walk towards the dock for their boats so they can head back home. Kairi walks on ahead of Sora and Riku)

Riku: Sora.

(Sora stops and turns around)

Riku: (He throws Sora a paopu fruit) You wanted one, didn't you?

Sora: A paopu fruit…

Riku: If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it.

Sora: What are you talking—?

(Riku laughs as he catches up with Kairi. Sora looks at the paopu fruit, and then finally decides to throw it into the water. He quickly catches up to Riku and Kairi. The next day, in Disney Castle, Donald walks down the hallway. Broom servants pass him by, and finally Donald stops at the giant throne room door. He clears his throat and then knocks hard on the door. A small door from the bigger one opens up, allowing Donald to walk inside)

Donald: Good morning, Your Majesty. (He walks over to the king's throne) It's nice to see you this morn— (He notices that the king is not there) What!

(Pluto pops out from behind the throne with a seal)

Donald: (He sees that the king's symbol is on the seal, so he takes it, reading it very carefully. He then runs out of the throne room, screaming manically. He stops in the courtyard where Goofy is having a nice nap) Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!!

(Goofy snores very loudly. Finally, Donald casts Thunder magic on him, causing him to wake up)

Goofy: Hey there, Donald. G'morning.

Donald: We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone…

Goofy: (He opens his eyes real wide) Queen Minnie?

Donald: Not even the queen.

Goofy: Daisy?

Donald: No, it's top secret!

Goofy: (He looks past Donald) G'morning, ladies.

Donald: What? (He looks behind himself to see Minnie and Daisy waiting impatiently)

(Daisy clears her throat. Then, Donald laughs a nervous laugh. That same morning on Destiny Islands, Sora finds Riku and walks up to him)

Riku: Hey, Sora, our raft still needs a name. Let's see… How about Highwind? What would you call it?

Sora: Me? Well…hmm… Supersonic!

Riku: Hey, how 'bout…

Sora: The usual?

Riku: Let's do it!

Kairi: (She runs over) You guys at it again? All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply. Take any route you want… First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins.

Sora: If I win, I'm captain! And if you win…

Riku: I get to share the paopu with Kairi.

Sora: Huh?

Riku: Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi.

Sora: Wha… Wait a minute…

Kairi: Okay. On my count: 3, 2, 1… Go!

(Sora and Riku race. At the end, Sora is the winner. Sora acts all cocky)

Riku: Man, lighten up. It's just a name, after all.

(Sora frowns at Riku. He then walks over to Kairi who stands by the raft)

Kairi: Today we collect provisions for our trip! Let's see, Sora, you're looking for…one seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish, and fill this up with drinking water. But not from the ocean! (She hands him an empty bottle) Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask.

(Sora finds two coconuts on some palm trees. Then, he finds one mushroom behind a rock and another mushroom in a dark area by the lookout. He also finds drinking water pouring out into the ocean. He sees Riku)

Riku: What's that? Oh, the paopu thing? It was just a joke. You should have seen your face. How 'bout another lap around the course?

Sora: I'll pass.

Riku: Are you upset or something? It was only a joke.

(Sora finds three fish swimming in the ocean. Then, he sees Selphie)

Selphie: Hey, Sora, have you ever heard about the legendary power of the paopu fruit? They say if you share it with someone you really care for…it binds you together forever and ever through eternity! (She sighs) It's so romantic. I gotta try it sometime.

(Sora sees Wakka)

Wakka: Me and Tidus, we are gonna do a little explorin' today. You know, to the secret place at the base of that tree. There's gotta be something there, ya?

(Sora enters the secret place and finds the third mushroom. Then, he looks up to see some drawings that he and Kairi had drawn when they were kids. He remembers when he and Kairi had drawn on the walls together. At the end, they had both looked at each other's drawings to see that Sora had drawn Kairi and Kairi had drawn Sora)

Sora: (He draws himself sharing a paopu fruit with Kairi. He then hears something behind him and turns around) Who-Who's there?

A****: I've come to see the door to this world.

Sora: Huh?

A****: Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed.

Sora: Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. (He sees A**** in a black, hooded cloak) Huh? Wh-Where did you come from?

A****: You do not yet know what lies beyond the door.

Sora: So, you're from another world!

A****: There is so very much to learn. You understand so little.

Sora: Oh yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!

A****: A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

(Sora sees a door. Then, he quickly turns back to A****, but he sees no one there. Sora leaves the secret place and sees Tidus practicing swinging his weapon)

Tidus: I think you've gotten stronger, but odds are you're still no match for Riku. We took him on three-to-one last time, and he whipped us all. Well, I guess Kairi can always count on him. Anyways, how about another round, Sora! Let's go!

Sora: You three against me!

Tidus: Okay, you asked for it!

(Sora fights Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, beating them. Afterward, Sora finds a seagull egg on top of a palm tree. Then, he heads back to the raft with all of his supplies. There, Kairi is making something)

Kairi: This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage.

(Sora hands Kairi the supplies)

Kairi: Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours. (She hands Sora a Hi-Potion) Tired? Want to call it a day?

Sora: Yeah, let's go home.

Kairi: Okay, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!

(That evening, Sora and Kairi sit on the dock and watch the sunset)

Kairi: You know, Riku has changed.

Sora: What do you mean?

Kairi: Well…

Sora: You okay?

Kairi: Sora, let's take the raft and go—just the two of us!

Sora: Huh?

Kairi: (She giggles) Just kidding.

Sora: What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi.

Kairi: Maybe… You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?

Sora: Yeah, of course!

Kairi: That's good. Sora, don't ever change.

Sora: Huh?

Kairi: (She stands up) I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.

(In the Disney Castle library, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy read the letter that the king had wrote: "Donald, sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a 'key'—a key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal." The king's mouse symbol was at the end)

Daisy: Oh, dear! What could this mean?

Minnie: It means we'll just have to trust the king.

Goofy: Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right.

Donald: Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key."

Minnie: Thank you, both of you.

Donald: Daisy, can you take care of—

Daisy: Of course. You be careful, now, both of you.

Minnie: Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you. (She motions towards the desk)

(Donald looks closely towards the desk, but he doesn't see anything there)

Jiminy: (He jumps up and down on the desk) Over here! (He stops jumping up and down) Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service. (He bows)

Minnie: We hope for your safe return. Please help the king. (She stands in a straight line with Daisy and Goofy)

(Daisy nods at Donald. Goofy salutes at Donald)

Donald: You're coming, too! (He drags Goofy along with him)

Goofy: (He has Jiminy on his shoulder as he and Donald walk down a staircase) Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?

Jiminy: It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle.

Donald: Goofy?

Goofy: Oh, right… I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border.

Donald: "Order."

Goofy: Right. World order. (He laughs. He and Donald walk down a long hallway) I guess we'll need new duds when we get there. (He and Donald walk into the Gummi Hangar)

Donald: (He talks into the intercom) Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready.

(Chip and Dale look down at Donald from their station. Chip salutes to him while Dale pulls down a lever. Two mechanical hands pick up Donald and Goofy and put them inside the Gummi ship. Suddenly, Pluto jumps into the Gummi ship with them. A straightaway ramp appears in front of the Gummi ship. Minnie and Daisy watch from below. Donald gives Daisy a thumbs up from inside the Gummi ship, winking. The Gummi ship engines start)

Donald: (He points down the straightaway ramp) Blast off!

(Suddenly, the Gummi ship falls down a hole as Donald and Goofy scream in surprise. They eventually end up outside of their world and they fly off. Meanwhile, on Destiny Islands, Sora is laying down in bed. Sora hears Kairi's words again in his head)

Kairi: I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.

Sora: (He looks outside his bedroom window) A storm? (He sits up) Oh, no, the raft!

Sora's Mom: Sora, dinners ready! Come on down. Sora?

Sora: (He heads back to the island and sees a glowing sphere in the sky) What's that? (He sees two boats) Riku's boat. And Kairi's!

(Black creatures start coming out of the ground)

Sora: (He tries to fight them with his wooden sword, but nothing happens. He finds Riku on the small island) Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!

Riku: The door has opened…

Sora: What?

Riku: The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!

Sora: What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!

Riku: Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness! (He reaches his hand out to Sora)

Sora: Riku…

(The darkness suddenly covers up Riku. Sora tries to save him, but it starts to cover him up as well. He reaches his hand out, but Riku can't grab it. Finally, the darkness has covered the two up. But suddenly, a light shines, and Sora is suddenly back on land with a key. He looks at it in confusion)

Voice: Keyblade… Keyblade…

Sora: (He fights the black creatures with the key as he hurries to the secret place. He see Kairi there in front of the door) Kairi!

Kairi: (She turns around to see Sora) Sora… (She reaches out her hand)

(Suddenly, the door bursts open, and Kairi is pushed towards Sora)

Sora: (He tries to catch her, but she disappears right when she gets to him. He is then also pushed back and he lands on a destroyed Destiny Islands. He sees the glowing sphere in the sky) Whoa!

(The place shakes. Sora turns around and sees Darkside. Sora fights it with the key-type weapon, defeating it. After the fight, a strong wind starts blowing from the sphere. It sucks up Darkside. Sora holds onto a board so as to not get sucked up. But, he is soon sucked up anyway)


End file.
